


Dangerous desires

by DraconianFire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Snoke is homophobic, Torture, or just really against S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconianFire/pseuds/DraconianFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When General Hux finally snaps and threatens Kylo Ren, Kylo finds he quite enjoys the idea of the General punishing him.</p>
<p>Snoke is not ok with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous desires

Kylo Ren had failed his latest mission.

Of course he hadn’t thought to inform anyone, but General Hux knew. He thought the reports he was hearing from terrified Stormtroopers of another irreparably destroyed console room made the facts blindingly obvious.

Hux sighed and lifted a hand to his forehead to try and dispel the headache he could feel coming on. This time there were two of his men in medical and he knew he couldn’t ignore Kylo’s childish tantrums any longer. He had been in such a good mood, Starkiller Base was finally finished and was ready for the first stages of testing. Kylo didn’t know the first thing about the essential systems aboard the base and could quite easily damage something far more important in his fits of rage. Luckily this time it was only a training simulator that was irreparably damaged (still incredibly expensive to replace) but next time it could be life support or the hyper drive or even a vital part of the weapon.

The General took a moment to steel himself and then straightened to his full height and strode purposefully off the bridge.

He had barely turned the first corner when he caught sight of the source of his troubles sweeping towards him, robes billowing dramatically.

Supressing the irritation that threatened to show on his face, General Hux pulled up short and clasped his hands behind his back.

“Lord Ren”

“General. I was just coming to find you. The Supreme Leader wishes to speak with us”

It was difficult to tell through the voice distortion of the helmet but Hux thought he sounded agitated. Certainly not remorseful in the least, despite having come directly from causing expensive property damage and moderately severe injuries.

Hux just barely stopped his hands curling into fists. Instead he stepped forwards and leaned into Kylo’s personal space.

“If I had known your methods would continue to be so _ineffective_ , I would never have allowed you so much leeway. You may be Leader Snoke’s favourite _pet_ but the next time you damage my ship or injure my men I will _discipline_ you.”

Without bothering to wait for a response Hux spun on his heel and marched directly to Supreme Leader Snoke’s hologram chamber. Although he expected retaliation at any second, none came and he arrived without incident. Ren must have been truly stunned to be spoken to that way, the enormous image of Snoke had already flickered to life by the time the door behind him opened to admit the Knight.

“Supreme Leader Snoke” General Hux bowed deferentially “The construction of the base is finally complete. We are ready to begin testing the systems and barring any major complications we will be ready for a full demonstration on schedule.”

Ren finally reached the centre of the hologram chamber.

“Supreme Leader”

“Hmm, very good General. I can see I was right to leave this task in your capable hands.” Snoke turned his piercing gaze to Ren. “And what of your progress? I expect my best student is also here with good news for me?”

Although it was clear Snoke already knew the answer, Ren was still compelled to answer. He bowed low preparing to put his failure into words but didn’t get any further than a stuttered “I…” before Snoke lurched forwards throwing out one hand.

The choking sounds coming from Kylo’s helmet as he was lifted completely off the ground were nowhere near as terrifying as the livid expression on Snoke’s face.

Hux forced himself to stand his ground. He had after all not yet been dismissed and besides, who knew what would happen if he drew Snoke’s attention towards him.

Snoke was by now so angry that he was spluttering, struggling to form his ire into sentences.

“Disgusting… Has my training been meaningless… To think that one of my knights would… Filthy… I will not stand for… Pathetic… No apprentice of mine will have such deviant thoughts. I will _carve_ these fantasies from your worthless mind.”

With that a bolt of blinding light shot directly from Snoke’s fingers, connecting with Kylo Ren with the sound of a raging electrical fire. The impact threw his limbs out, splayed, to provide the most points of contact for the burning light. For a few moments he ineffectually tried to writhe, struggle away from the merciless torture. Then Snoke increased the flow of power and Kylo threw his head back and _screamed_. The distortion from the helmet made the sound into something terrifyingly inhuman and Hux violently flinched.

Immediately Snoke brutally dropped Kylo to the floor and turned his face to regard his General. Hux felt a prickling in the back of his neck as though Snoke was looking straight through him and he tried desperately to control the shaking in his hands.

From the corner of his eye Hux saw Kylo pull off his helmet and desperately gasp in air. It appeared as though the poor boy was having a panic attack. Not that Hux could really blame him. That had looked incredibly painful and only self-preservation stopped him wondering what Kylo had done to anger Snoke to such an extent.

After regarding the General a minute or so Snoke leaned back in his throne and the prickling sensation receded. He seemed sufficiently appeased by whatever he had seen in Hux, the anger on his face had lessened to annoyance and when he spoke again it was with his usual calm voice.

“I am pleased to see that your mind at least is free of such sordid thoughts General, you continue to be worthy of my trust. I am certain Starkiller Base will be everything we hoped for under your competent supervision. However, before you begin the next phase of our plans you will bring Kylo Ren to me. I can see he will need far more _training_ before I am able to trust him with anything of import.”

Kylo whimpered loudly at the word ‘training’ and Hux silently agreed that it sounded far more likely to be punishment. He tried to pretend he didn’t see the desperately pleading look Kylo was sending him and forcibly kept his eyes forwards. Outwardly he bowed his acquiescence and focused on keeping his voice level as he spoke.

“Yes Supreme Leader. I will correct our course immediately. In the meantime should I take Lord Ren for medical care?”

“No.” Snoke’s lips curved into a smile “You will leave _Lord Ren_ with me”

As Hux turned to leave he could hear the feared Knight of Ren openly weeping.

*****

Hux marched onto the bridge already shouting orders to prepare the base for lightspeed travel. Once certain his orders were being obeyed he left the bridge, intending to have a shower, and some food. Or perhaps a strong drink. Instead he found his feet had carried him to the brand new control room for the base’s superweapon. It was hard to believe that it was earlier that same day when he had been informed of the completion of the finishing touches to the galaxy’s most destructive weapon. At the time he had been feeling very smug, basking in the praise from his officers and foolishly expecting his accomplishment to guarantee a good day. Now though, he felt shaken to his very core and seemed entirely unable to stop trembling. Of course he had known how powerful the Force could be and also how powerful the Supreme Leader was. He would not have given his allegiance if that had not been the case. But knowing something and _seeing_ it demonstrated were two very different things.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he typed in his passcode for the superweapon’s control room and stepped inside. It was currently empty of course, the work having just been completed and very few people having sufficient clearance to be in this room with so much vital (and expensive) equipment. Even Kylo Ren was not permitted to enter, though Hux was not fool enough to think he couldn’t get in if he wanted.

Hux walked forwards and ran his hand tenderly across the edge of one of the consoles. Perhaps being here could bring back his earlier feelings of contentment and pride. His weapon (for he certainly considered it to be his) was absolutely something to be proud of. A great feat of design and engineering and the culmination of an incredible amount of work, this weapon could take out an entire planet system at once. Nothing of this magnitude had even been dreamed possible and would wipe out all the enemies of the First Order and strike fear into the hearts of anyone who might think to oppose them in the future.

It made Hux feel incredibly powerful.

He realised that he was annoyed at the delay to testing the weapon this little detour would cause. He had waited so long for this. Without really realising what he was doing he started up the systems one by one and admired the complexity of this beautiful machine. The preparations for lightspeed would take ages, he had time. He knew his Starkiller was perfect, how could it not be. His frustration at being told he had to wait to prove it was unbearable. He input the command to drain the nearby star of energy. Snoke would be so proud when he arrived having achieved even more than was expected of him.

As if in a trance Hux went back to his quarters, showered and put on a fresh uniform, ate a unit of rations and then headed back to the bridge.

*****

Upon entering the bridge it was at once clear that the star had been completely devoured. The difference in light was startling and as Hux strode forwards to take command, confusion and uncertainty was displayed across the faces of everyone else present.

“Um, General?” One of the bridge crew had come to brief him. She looked incredibly nervous. “We are ready for the jump to lightspeed, and... Um… The weapon has successfully charged.”

“Very good Lieutenant, you may proceed.”

The woman saluted and then hurried back to her post, nodding once as she passed the people working the main controls.

As he felt the uncomfortable twist in his insides that indicated the jump to lightspeed, Hux swept his gaze around the room. He had absolute confidence in the competence of every single person here. He had chosen his crew with great care and they had not disappointed him yet. He realised that the pride he felt was not only for the superweapon but also for each member of his crew. They all performed their jobs with cold hard efficiency and never once questioned his orders.

Hearing footsteps behind him the General turned to find Captain Phasma approaching. Truly a gift to the First Order, Captain Phasma was the most ruthless and skilled warrior General Hux had ever had the privilege to see in battle. She had earned both his respect and his trust, a rare thing for such a cautious man.

“General. I came to inform you that Lord Ren has been taken to the medical bay. He is currently unconscious but the doctors assure me that he should make a full recovery.”

A couple of nearby crew members looked up in alarm. Their eyes were practically screaming the questions they wanted so badly to ask but they each turned back to their respective screens without voicing their concerns. As was expected of such well trained staff.

“Thank you for informing me Captain” Hux turned to address the room “It is a short journey and I must prepare for our arrival. Notify me when we reach our destination.”

Nodding once at Captain Phasma, he left the bridge.

As soon as the doors closed behind him he paused to take a shaky breath. The thought of Kylo Ren having been tortured to unconsciousness was painfully unsettling He looked down at his trembling hands in confusion. Is that how Snoke always treated failure? Hux wasn’t sure he would survive it if that was the case. Satisfied that he had identified the unfamiliar tightness in his chest as fear he turned his mind to the problem of what to do now. They would arrive in mere minutes and he had to decide what to do with Kylo Ren. Should he have him brought to the Supreme Leader unconscious or should he try and wake him up? And why the hell couldn’t he stop shaking?

Deciding he couldn’t deal with Kylo Ren until he was in a better state of mind, he headed back into the weapons control room hoping it would calm him the way it had last time.

*****

As the doors closed and locked behind him, General Hux took a deep breath, attempting to focus on the sense of pride and accomplishment being here had brought him earlier.

It didn’t work.

All he could think about was how Kylo Ren had screamed, how helpless he had looked crumpled on the ground with tears in his eyes, silently begging Hux for help. How Hux had done nothing, just turned and left him.

Hux sighed with frustration and slumped into one of the chairs. Why was this bothering him so much? There was obviously nothing he could’ve done, so dwelling on it was foolish. Besides he didn’t even _like_ Ren. He had often thought someone needed to whip that boy into shape, some discipline could teach him not to be ruled by his emotions. But he had to admit that even he would never have gone that far. He couldn’t help wondering how long it had taken Kylo to lose consciousness. It had been over an hour between him leaving the hologram chamber and Phasma updating him. Hux thought that he might’ve been alright if only he had kept his helmet on until he had left. Every time that helmet came off, Hux was thrown by how _young_ Kylo looked. Especially for one with such power and responsibility.

This was pointless. Only fools dwelled on things that were out of their control and General Hux had never been accused of foolishness. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and tried to clear his mind.

The odd twist in his guts just barely preceded his personal communication device coming to life.

“General, we have completed our lightspeed jump and are within range of the planet. Your personal ship is ready to leave as soon as you are on board.”

Ah yes. So he was out of time to compose himself. Looking up at the monitors he saw that they had indeed arrived, the planet was showing on the screens as one of the targets within range.

He didn’t even realise he had fired the weapon until he saw the words ‘TARGET DESTROYED’ on the screen.

Of course his communicator was immediately flooded with attempts to contact him. Lacking the ability to deal with any of this right now General Hux removed it and in a daze stumbled towards his quarters and to bed.

*****

Kylo Ren woke up screaming.

His return to consciousness was a slow and painful one. He blearily opened his eyes to see that he was in one of the medical rooms. When his memories managed to piece together how he’d got there he almost started screaming again. Instead he forced himself to sit up. He was surprised that he was alone, surely someone should’ve come to find him. He shakily managed to sit up and reached for a portable data screen that had been left by the bed. From the time he would’ve expected them to have arrived by now. The message icon on the screen was flashing and when he clicked on it he saw that it was an urgent crew wide memo. As he read, the absolute horror and dread he had been feeling gave way entirely to confusion and disbelief. It seemed completely impossible that this information could be accurate. But Kylo Ren could feel the truth.

Supreme Leader Snoke was dead.

*****

General Hux was woken by an insistent banging coming from outside his quarters. Annoyed he rubbed the sleep from his eyes then reluctantly got up and activated the control panel.

The door opened to reveal Kylo Ren without his helmet or ridiculously impractical cape looking utterly lost and nothing at all like the terrifying leader of the Knights of Ren.

Of course he would have questions. Hux had just murdered their Supreme Leader. He had committed treason of the highest order. He was a traitor. He’d probably be put to death for it at any moment. Although it had been a few hours now and no one else had tried to disturb his sleep. The General wondered why he felt so much more calm and in control now when really he suddenly had a great deal more to worry about. 

“Lord Ren, can I help you?”

Kylo’s eyes widened and he stuttered for a moment before taking a breath and starting again.

“You killed Snoke.”

It wasn’t really a question but Hux answered anyway.

“I did.”

And right up until Kylo asked “Why?” Hux didn’t have an answer. But in that moment he knew, and so he told him.

“Because he hurt you.”


End file.
